Where's Jack?
by keotey1228
Summary: What will happen when Jack goes missing? Did he run away, or was he kidnapped?
1. Author's Anouncement

**I'm not going to post chapter one because I'm trying to finish my 'My Babysitter's a Vampire' story before I start a new one. I will post on November 5****th****. Promise.**

What will happen when Jack goes missing? Did he run away, or was he kidnapped? Find out what will happen on November 5th.


	2. What Will Happen

**Is it okay, if I update early? Thought so **

**What Will Happen**

It all happened so fast. With, the kidnapping, the pain, and the Right now, I'm lying in the park. You think that's nice, did I mention that I'm dying, and it's raining on top of everything else. Well, it's true. I've been gone for over two weeks, I haven't seen my friends and family since then, and I've been held prisoner by the few people I hate most, The Black Dragon.

Up until now I would have never thought that they would do something so serious like this.

I was cold. The winter weather blew through what was left of my clothes. I could feel blood dripping down my body.

I knew I was in pain, but I couldn't feel it, I was too num, frozen, you might say. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. No, four someones, who were they?

Then I could hear what they were saying. They were calling my name, Kim, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. They found me, but they were a little too late. I was dying and even if they did realize that I was within hearing distance, they couldn't save me.

"Jack!" Kim cried as her and the gang ran up to me. I could feel someone cleaning the cuts on my arm. Then I heard Kim's voice,

"Jack, it's okay, were here. We're here to help you. You're going to be fine." I couldn't see her, but from the tone of her voice, I knew that I was in pretty bad shape.

Then I could hear Jerry, "Jack, if you can hear me, do something. Move, open your eyes, make a sound!" I sorely groaned.

"Jack, were gonna take you home, okay? So we have to pick you up, and were going to try not to hurt you." Eddie said.

I felt them pick me up, this time, I did feel pain. Utter pain, I cried out softly.

"I know, Jack, it's going to hurt. But we're going to make you feel better, alright?" I could barely hear Milton say.

I opened my eyes slightly. I looked at Jerry; he was crying a little and he looked at me. He sighed and looked up.

I turned my head to look at Eddie. He was acting tuff, so he didn't cry, but he looked like he was about to break down.

I looked over to Milton, he was bawling. I couldn't blame him; I would too, if he were in my place.

Then, I looked at Kim. She was crying to, but she didn't look at me. I turned my head back and closed my eyes.


	3. Last Day of School, Sort Of

Three Days Earlier at School

No POV

"No Eddie, Bobby Wasabi does not have 3 nipples," Jack said.

"Wrong Jack, Jerry says it true, right Jerry," Eddie argued.

"Right," Jerry said, nodding his head.

"And when did you start believing Jerry, Eddie?" Jack asked.

"Right," Eddie said, looking between Jack and Jerry.

"Hey! I am so gonna..." Jerry was cut off by Jack.

"Hey Kim," he said.

"Hey guys," Kim answered.

"What's up," Eddie answered.

"Nothing much, what are you doing for winter vacation"

"Nothing much, why," Jerry questioned, still looking at Jack out of the corner of his eye, as if trying to find the best way to wring his neck.

"Well, I have this problem, that I need help with," Kim said. She eyed them eagerly.

"What sort of problem?" Jack asked. Kim was about to answer but the bell rang.

"Meet me after school." Kim said, as she zipped off.

"I wonder what that meant." Jack said as we walked to last period.

Kim POV

I can't wait till after school. I'm finally going to tell Jack how I felt. This, if you know me, is a really hard thing to do.

I couldn't concentrate all day. This was the only thing that I thought about all day. I was so scared, when the bell rang.

"Well, here we go," I said to myself.


	4. 3 Days Before the End

No POV

Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry walked home from school. They were talking about our usual stuff.

"So what do you think Kim meant by problem?" Jack asked.

"Why don't ask her yourself?" Jerry said, as she walked up from behind them.

"Hey guys." She said, as Jack jumped.

"Kim!" He said.

"Jack!" She said.

"Eddie!" Milton said.

"Milton!" Eddie said.

"Jerry!" Jerry said. They stared at him.

"What, I wanted to play too."

"Never mind, so Kim?" Jack eyed her.

"Um, guys?" She asked Eddie, Milton, and Jerry.

"What?" she didn't answer.

"Oh, I get it." they said.

"Good luck Jack." They said as they went into their separate directions.

Sarah POV

"So, now can you tell what's up?" Jack asked, as we walked into his house.

"Well, I was thinking, no bad start." I tried to think of the best way to come at this.

"My friend needs help getting a guy to notice her. She asked for my advice so now I need advice from you." I looked at the ground.

"You consider me a guy?" he asked. I looked at him and saw a hint of a smile.

"No, I mean like male."

"Well, at least you didn't say female. Come on, let's sit down."

"So how can I help?" he asked as we sat down on the couch. Wow, he bought it. I thought he was supposed to be super guy.

"Well my friend needs to know how to approach guys." I giggled at how gullible he was. Oh, he's so adorkable.

"And who is this friend?" he asked.

"Are you going to help me or what?"

"Okay, okay, well she should…" he was interrupted because Jerry ran in screaming,

"Jack, Jack! I just scored us a double date with Ella and Amy! Can you believe it?" Jack jumped up.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Do I do the happy dance when I'm not?" Then he started dancing. Jack danced too. My heart sank. After Jerry left, Jack asked,

"So who is this friend?"

"No one, I gotta go." I said quickly and ran out of the house crying.


	5. Back and Forth, Here to There

**There is a person at the end of this chapter, that I don't know the name of, so I made one up.**

No POV

At Kim's House

"Hey, Kim, have you seen Jack, he totally blew our double date." Jerry asked.

"I don't know Jerry, why don't you find him." She snapped, slamming her door just as Jerry put his foot in the door.

"First, ow. Second, what's wrong with you?" Jerry said opening the door back up.

"Nothing, does something seem wrong?" She said, accidently crushing the soup bowl in her hands. She kneeled down to clean the mess. Jerry leaned down and helped.

"Why do you seem mad?" He asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that someone else might like Jack and it make them feel sad that he was going on a date with someone else?" Kim screamed.

"So you do like him?" Jerry said, with a smirk.

"No, my friend does." Kim said.

"Yeah, right, why didn't you tell him that you liked him?" Jerry questioned.

"Well, last night I was until you came in saying you got a double date with Ella and Amy, so I didn't." Jerry said as she slammed the door and locked it.

Jerry POV

At the dojo

"Hey Eddie, have you seen Jack?" I asked him.

"No, he texted me saying that he was staying home because he was sick." Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie." I said as I ran to Jack's house.

"No, I'm sorry Jerry, Jack's not here; he left a note saying he was going to find Kim." Said Jack's mom.

I ran to Kim's house and knocked on the door. Kim opened it.

"Kim… is Jack… here." I said out of breath.

"No, he texted me saying to meet him at your house." She said.

"Well, why didn't you go?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to see him." She screamed.

"Well Eddie said he stayed home sick, his mom said he went to you, and you're saying he's at my house?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." She smirked.

"You're coming." I said, grabbing Kim's arm and pulling her out of her house. We walked to my house and walked inside.

"Mom, is Jack here?" I said to her. She looked up from the dishes and said,

"No, he texted saying he was looking for you? And I don't even know how to text." She looked back down at the dishes.

"Let's call him." Kim said. She took out her phone and called his number.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other side.

"Jesse!" Kim screamed.

"Hello Kim."


	6. Kiddnapped

Jesse POV

_Somewhere in a Cave Where No One Would Find Him_

"Hello Kim." I said into the phone.

"Where's Jack?" she screamed.

"He's a little tied up at the moment." I looked at the sleeping figure of Jack, who was literally tied up.

"If you hurt him, I swear…" Kim screamed.

"Oh trust me; I won't hurt him… yet." I said as I hung up the phone.

"I hope it's nice having friends to care about you." I said to Jack, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"But soon enough, they won't."

Jerry POV

"Jesse?" I screamed.

"Oh my god! We have to find him!" Kim screamed.

"Kids, settle down." Said my mom.

"Jack is kidnapped and you want us to settle down?" I screamed.

"It won't help him if you're not calm." She said. We took a deep breath.

"Jack can take care of himself for a little while. At least until we find him, so we have to find him. Any ideas?" she said.

"Well, knowing Jesse, it wouldn't be far away. And he was breaking up so he has to have little cell phone signal." Kim said.

"Okay, you need to split up and look for him." mom said.

"Okay, Kim you get Milton and look around. I'll get Eddie." I said and Kim nodded she took out her phone and called Milton. I called Eddie.

**Authors Note: I know short chapter. But I will make it up to you by making another Jack POV. Hope you like it and please review. **


	7. Holes Are Hurtful

Jack POV 

I came to as if crawling out of a dark pit. My vision was blurred. But I could see it was dark with only the sunlight from somewhere far away.

"Where…" I started, but then I saw another person.

"Welcome Back." The person said.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then my vision was straight.

"Jesse!" I screamed. Then I realized I was tied up around my ankles, knees, wrists and arms.

"What are doing…?" I started.

"You belong to me now." Jesse said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right, and someone's ears are bigger than Dumbo's." I screamed at him.

"Look, I won't hurt you if you just listen." Jesse said, and for some reason, I believed him.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Kim POV 

"So why am I here again?" Milton asked for about the hundredth time.

"Jesse took Jack and we need to find him." I said annoyed.

"So why am I here?" he questioned.

"UGGGGGG! Will you just shut up and help me find him!" I screamed at him.

"Fine, fine, any hints of where he is?"

"Well he's somewhere where there's not much signal, and he's close, I know it." I said.

"Well, the telephone signals are worst in the woods, off the edge of town, and underground." Milton said. I looked at him.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"I'm a geek, that's what I do." He said, with a smile.

"I need more girlfriends, let's check the woods."

Jerry POV

"Jack is going to be so grateful when we find him." Eddie said. I rolled my eyes.

I hadn't told him that Jack was kidnapped. He thinks that Jack got lost and he called saying that he needed help. Half true, he does need help.

"Eddie…" I said annoyed.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Shut up." I said, and continued walking out of town. Kim called and said that we should check here.

"So how did Jack get lost?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know Eddie." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know you're lying." He told me. I turned around.

"How do you know?" He stared me down.

"Okay, Jack was taken." I said, and continued on.

"Taken? By who?" He asked. I signed and turned around.

"Jesse." After that Eddie was quiet. Only making noises to breathe. I could only imagine his face.

"So do you have any idea of where Jack is?" Eddie said, breaking the silence.

"Well, close, but in a small phone range." I said.

"We just past the limit." he said. I didn't even want to ask what that meant.

"Jerry watch the…" he said as I fell into a hole.

"Hole. Jerry?" Eddie asked

"I'm okay, hey maybe this is where he is. Eddie come down…"

"Cannonball!" Eddie screamed as he jumped into the hole, on me.

"Owww, Eddie!" I said, out of breath.

"Oh Sorry." He said, getting off of me.

"Well, we didn't bring flashlights." I said.

"I can see." Eddie said.

"Then you are my guide."


	8. Barking Up The Wrong Tree

Jesse POV

I had just told Jack my plan. He didn't want to do it. He hated the idea. Now he's ignoring me.

Then I heard people coming toward them. Then I heard the voices of Jack's friends. He didn't hear them, or he would've called out to them.

I gagged Jack's mouth and he looked at me. I picked him up and ran the other way out of the cave. I took Jack to a tree about 20 feet away. He didn't know what was going on so he didn't try to fight the cloth in his mouth.

A few minutes later, his friends walked out the cave, the tall fuzzy brown haired one, and the shorter one. What were their names? Aw, never mind. The tall one said,

"Man, I really thought we would find him." The short answered,

"It's okay Jerry, were going to find him." I looked at Jack and I knew he heard them he struggled against the gag and I covered his mouth.

I'm pretty sure he understood what I meant when he saw my look. He stood still and didn't try anything. The two boys walked off.

Jack POV

I was so close. So close to getting recued.

Jerry and Eddie were right there. But I knew that if I tried to get them to notice I was near, Jesse would hurt me, or worse, hurt them.

He took me to the woods. He climbed up the tallest tree as far as I could see. He pulled me up too.

He set me on a branch and tied me to the tree.

"I will take the gag out of your mouth if you promise not to try anything. Okay?" he asked me. I nodded and he took the gag out of my mouth. "

"Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?" I asked him. What, it's true. He looked at me.

"Guess not." And I looked up.

Jesse POV

I saw Kim and Milton down below about 10 feet away from the tree. Jack didn't hear them. Thank god.

I gagged him again. He looked at me like he couldn't believe that he was gagged again.

On the inside, I smiled. On the outside, I put a finger to my lips.

He nodded; understanding what would happen if he didn't listen to what I said.

"Do you see them?" Kim said.

"No." Milton said. Kim sighed.

"Kim, if it means that much to you, I will look all night with you." Milton told her.

"Thanks Milton." Kim said. They walked out of sight. Jack sighed and began to cry, trying to hide it. I pretended not to notice.


	9. Ideas and Thoughts

Jerry POV

_The Next Day at the Dojo_

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No." Kim sighed. If this thing is hard on me, I can't imagine how hard it is on her.

"Well, maybe…" I was cut off by an announcement from Rudy.

"Hey, guys? Has anyone seen Jack? His mom told me he was missing. She thinks he ran away."Rudy shrugged and walked into his office. I starred at Kim. She starred at me. We didn't think about how Jack's mom would react when she noticed her son was missing. Then I had an idea.

Kim POV

"Jerry, that's crazy enough to might work." I can't believe I said it, but it was true.

"Okay, I'm going to work on practicing the move. Jack taught me it, but I don't know how exactly to do it yet with out hurting the person." Jerry said, and stood up and began to practice.

I sighed. I really missed Jack. He's been gone for almost two days. I hope he's okay.

"Kim?" Milton asked. Apparently he asked something.

"Oh sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said, I think I have an idea of where Jack might be." I couldn't believe I heard this.

"Where!" I screamed, a little too loud.

"Well, I scanned the conversation between you and Jesse. There was a distant sound that you probably couldn't hear." He said, getting up and walking to the door of the dojo.

"What sound?" I asked, suddenly extremely interested.

"A train." Milton said, and walked out. I stopped.

"A train." I said to myself, and walked out after him.

Jesse POV

Where could we hide next?

We can't just stay in the tree. I don't want Jack to fall and die, not quite yet.

I looked at him. He was sleeping.

The best way to hide is to hide in plain sight. What would be the first place that his friends would check? His house, his school, or maybe we could go back to yesterdays spot.

I guess we could try his house. I decided to leave him here.

I put the gag in his mouth, surprisingly, not waking him up.

I jumped down and began to walk to his house.

**Short Chapter, I'm sorry, I wanted to make the next POV in the next chapter. I will make the next one longer!**


	10. Where Are You?

**Gale is Jack's so called sister, needed her in the chapter but I'm pretty sure she's not real! Just so your not confused, Jesse is the name of the sensei of the Black Dragons. I don't know his name, so this is what I called him.**

Jack's Mom's POV

Where are you Jack? I really miss you. Come home, please come home. Please come home safe.

"Mommy?" said a voice from outside my bedroom.

"Yes Gale?" I called she walked inside and gave me a hug.

"When's Jack going to be home?" she asked. I sighed.

"Soon, sweetie. Soon."

Kim POV

Milton and I were walking down the railroad tracks. We didn't expect to find Jack here, but we were hoping to find an idea of where they went. Footprints, sign of a struggle, anything to help us find him.

"See anything?" I asked.

"No, hey, wait, is that a hole?" he asked pointing. I looked and it was a hole. I got a spark of faith. I ran over to the hole.

"Wait, Kim!" he whispered grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Keep it down. If Jack is down there, Jesse will be there too. And maybe this is what he wants us do. Both go in the same way so he can escape another way." She said. I hate to say it, but it made sense.

"Okay, you go in here; I'll find another way in." I said. Milton nodded and jumped into the hole. I started looking around for another possible entrance. I was walking for what seemed like ever, and then I saw another hole.

I jumped in. The cave was long. But I did see a hint of light very far back, probably from the hole Milton went in.

I should hurry up. If he has Jesse cornered but needs help, he might get away.

I walked a little faster. I was excited, I'm gonna find Jack. I'm going to get reunited with my hero.

And I didn't even care that I called him my hero. He truly was and I didn't really care who said otherwise, because he was MY, hero.

It was almost like a song. Jack is my hero, Jack is my hero, hi-ho- the hero-oh, Jack is my hero. I would have felt like a complete idiot for saying that, but at that point, I didn't care.

Then I heard footsteps. I smiled and started running. I ran into someone, and we started fighting.

'When did Jesse get so skinny?'

"Milton?" I said.

"Kim?" he said.

"Awwww, I thought you were Jesse!" we both screamed.

"Come on, let's get out of this cave. It reminds me too much of Jesse and how I HATE him, and don't you forget that." I laughed. We starting going back toward where I came in because it was closer.

"So where do you want to…"

"Milton, look!" I screamed, pointing down at the ground. There were footsteps. Two pairs. So that meant that Jack walked. Maybe Jesse isn't torturing him after all.

"Let's follow them!" I screamed, and ran ahead. We followed the footsteps back into town. Where the path cut off to the sidewalk there was a candy wrapper. A Twix, candy wrapper.

"EDDDDDIIIIEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jerry POV

On my way to Jack's house. Ready for step three of my master plan. Step one, practice pressure Two, pressure point Rudy. Step Three, pressure point Jack's family.

"Hello, Jerry, have you heard?" Jack's mom asked. I could see her eyes were red and puffy, so she must have been crying. Her tone of voice was sad and worried.

"Yes, and I just wanted to know if you heard anything." I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I'm really worried. Could it have been anything we would have done?" She asked.

"Oh no, Jack loves you both. Plus, he would have told me. Can I go up to his room? You know, see if there's any clues of where he might be?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, do your best." Jack's mom stepped aside and I walked in.

I went half way up the stairs and planned it perfectly. Jack's mom was doing dishes and Gale was asleep. Jack's mom first. I carefully walked downstairs, making sure not to make any noise. I pressure pointed Jack's mom and she fell backwards. I caught her and dragged her up the stairs to her room. I put her on the bed and walked into Gale's room. She was fast asleep so it was hard to make sure I wouldn't step on anything, and make noise to wake her up. I got over to her bed without a sound. I pressure pointed her and walked out of the room, less carefully, making much noise. I was walking down the stairs when there was a loud crash in Jack's bedroom. I ran back up the stairs, and slammed through the door.

Who I saw inside, was a total shock.

**If anyone has any suggestions, on how to make my story more understandable, please tell me nicely, and add a smiley face or two, so I know you're trying to be nice. :) And if you have any comments, concerns, or questions, tell me too, and I know I slipped up and accidently said Sarah and Ethan once or twice, I'm writing a mbav Fanfic and its stuck in my mind, so are the names, so I'm sorry, and yeah, I based this story off of the mbav Fanfic, but the chapter that occurs right before the park scene in chapter one, is going to be totally different from the mbav, promise, :)**


	11. Old Men Are Strong

Flashback

_I was walking down the stairs when there was a loud crash in Jack's bedroom. I ran back up the stairs, and slammed through the door._

_Who I saw inside, was a total shock. _

"Jesse!" I screamed immediately running up to him. I probably caught him off guard because I was able to tie him to a chair. I breathed heavily, surprised he hadn't broken free.

'He's probably just going to mess with me.' I thought.

"Where's Jack?" I asked. Jesse laughed and leaned his head back.

"You're wasting your time trying to find him." he teased.

"Where's Jack? Wait, you didn't…" I asked shocked by what I thought the answer was.

"Oh, no. He's alive. He's just, reaching high, you might say." I knew he was trying to get in my head. It was working.

"I got to go make sure your little friend doesn't die, see you soon." Jesse said and within a flash he was gone, only leaving behind Jack's phone. A new text message from Jesse's phone said, 'You're not going to find me!'

I screamed inside my head and threw the phone on the ground. Then I got a text message from Kim.

'No luck. Where are you? Did you do it?' I replied,

'Jack's house, yes, and you will not believe who I just ran into.'

Jesse POV

I had a good laugh. I couldn't stop laughing until I got to the tree. Jack was on the ground. I thought he would have gotten up and walked off if he had gotten out of the tree. But then I realized, he wasn't moving.

'Awwww, if he's dead, I'll be so mad! Then I can't do my plan!' I thought. I went up to him and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, small, but it was there.

Okay, still a shot at my plan.

I can't do this very well if he's all broken and stuff. I decided to mend him; he probably had a couple of broken bones, bruises more than likely. I could fix that stuff.

I had to think of a new spot to hide. Well, I guess I'm going to have to back to the cave. Jerry and Eddie already went, and they probably won't go back. Knowing Kim, she won't look there.

I took Jack back to the cave and sat him down at the edge of the far hole. Four pairs of footprints were there.

'Wow, Jerry and Eddie, Kim and Milton.'

Jack groaned. I looked down at him and took him inside the cave.

Kim POV

"Jesse was here! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you let him go? I could have helped interrogate him to find Jack!" I screamed at Jerry. Mainly because I was mad but partly because I was shocked.

"I, I'm sorry Jerry. I didn't mean to yell at you. So what did Jesse say exactly?" I asked. Jerry told me the whole conversation.

"Reaching high?" I asked.

"I don't know what that means, if it did mean anything at all." Jerry said. He was thinking so hard I could almost see the gears turning. And that's new for him.

"What if it means he was high up?" I said, pulling Jerry out of his thoughts.

'Well, where's a high…" I cut him off.

"The woods!" I screamed running outside the door.

"Wait!" Jerry screamed grabbing my arm.

"Let go Jerry, we need to get Jack!" I screamed at him. Outraged by how selfish he was.

"Kim, running towards the woods without a plan is like going there blind with a chicken as a weapon. We need a plan." I sighed and he released the grip on my arm.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

Jack POV

The first thing I realized was the pain moving through my body.

The second thing was that I was back in the cave.

The third thing was that I was alone.

The fourth thing was that I was gagged and tied up.

Great.

'Where's Jesse?' I wondered. Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I tried to scream but the gag held it in.

"Calm down, I trying to help you." I heard a voice say. I flicked my head around to find an elderly man sticking a needle in my arm.

"Let me help you get untied okay?" He asked. I nodded. He took the gag out of my mouth and untied me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I tried to tell him, but my throat was so dry, I couldn't. I pointed down at my throat.

"Can't talk? Can you show me where the pain is?" He asked, while putting a band aid around my arm where he put the needle in. I pointed down at my left leg, my head, and my right side.

"Broken, bruised, or cut?" He asked me. I signaled all of the choices.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked me. I tried to explain that I fell out of the tree.

"Can you tell me where you live?" He asked. I wondered if I should tell him. Or maybe it was a trap. I had to get home so I had to trust this man. I pointed out of the cave towards where my house is.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to a hospital to get medical help. They will help you." I shook my head no furiously. The old man picked me up and took me to his car parked not far from the cave.

He was pretty strong for an old man. He set me in the backseat of his car and wrapped me in blankets. He got in the front of the car and stated driving.

"Would you like some soup? It's fresh." I nodded, just realizing how hungry I was. The old man gave me a cup that had soup in it. I smelled so good. Tasted even better. I started to get tired. My last thought was,

'He drugged me.'

Jesse POV

It was a nice plan.

Step 1: Hire some old man to persuade Jack to get in his car to take him to a new spot. I couldn't take him anywhere without drawing attention.

Step 2: The old man gives Jack soup with sleeping medicine in it. He's going to be out for the next 24 hours.

Step 3: Hide him in new spot.

It was an excellent plan.

Kim POV

6 pairs of footprints. 4 were ours. Who were the other two? Jesse and Jack!

"They were here." I said.

"How come you don't seem happy? We found a lead!" Jerry screamed at me.

"They WERE here!" I screamed back.

"Well then let's follow the footprints!" He yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I calmed down.

"Sorry." I said, following the footprints.

"Great, the footprints stopped!" I screamed at Jerry.

"They got in a car! Are you that blind?" He half screamed half asked. I looked down and for the first time noticed the tire tracks. Man, I am off today!

"I'm sorry." I said, and I meant it.

"It's okay. Let's follow them, okay?" He asked.

"Okay, ready when you are." I said and we started following the tire tracks. After about 15 minutes, we reached the town, and the road.

"Great where'd they go? Now we can't follow the tire tracks because we can't see them because they aren't there!" I screamed and started pacing.

"Kim. Kim? Kim!" Jerry said, asked, and screamed at me. I looked at him and stopped pacing.

"The tire tracks are facing to the right. So they went right." Jerry said, as if explaining to a baby.

"The only thing that's out there is the hospital. Why would they go there?" I asked, hopelessly confused.

"Maybe he got hurt and they went to the hospital. Or maybe they are hiding in it." Jerry said.

"Okay, let's go!"


	12. Certain People in Certain Disguises

Jack POV

All I could think about was, man, crazy old man. He drugged me and took me to some kind of building.

I felt a few people take me out of the car and put on something cold and hard. Then they wrapped me in blankets.

The cold surface moved straight at first, then went up a slope.

Doors opened and I could feel air conditioning. I felt nice after staying, in a hot tree, and a hot cave.

Then the cart stopped moving. I could kind of hear people talking. But it sound as though I were listening to them underwater.

"What… to… Is… okay?" I heard a lady asked. I tried to move to get her to notice I was awake, but I couldn't.

"I… cave… Brought… here… once." A voice said, Jesse. He was here. Where am I?

"I'll… here." The lady said, and the cart started moving.

It went straight for awhile. About 10 minutes or as much as I could tell from being half awake.

The cart turned a sharp right and went into a room with very bright lights. I could tell through my eyelids. Hey, I still have those?

"Know… him?" A man asked.

"Not… A… him… found… cave… tied up… talk… but much pain." The lady said.

"Wheel… here… help… table." The man said. Wow, it's hard to understand half of the sentence.

The cart moved about 5 feet, or so. I felt two sets of hands pick me up and put me on yet another hard surface. I can't get a soft coushiny surface for once can I?

I felt two hands touch my arm and then I felt a sharp pain, as though poison was sent through my body. Then, I lost feeling in my whole body. I heard one last voice before I blacked out.

"Needle?" Jesse had said.

No POV

"May I help you?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, have you seen a boy, 14, brown hair, brown eyes. Oh wait, I have a picture." Jerry said, pulling out his wallet. He showed the picture of the whole dojo from a week ago, before all this happened.

"He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." The nurse said.

"Well here." Jerry said shoving the picture at her hand.

"Put your finger on the picture and please tell me where he is." Jerry yelled, louder than necessary.

"Please, be quiet. Missing?" the nurse asked.

"Sort of." Kim said.

"Well, I think he checked in earlier. Let me see." Then she called to a doctor walking past.

"Dr. Smith, do you know where this boy is?" the nurse asked. The doctor walked over and looked at the picture.

"Yeah, he's in, um, room 923B." The doctor said. "You know him?" Kim and Jerry didn't answer they ran though the hallways. If the doctor was chasing them, they wouldn't have caught up.

"600's, 700's, 800's… wait, it ends here. Where's the 900's?" Kim asked. A nurse walked out of a room a couple rooms away.

"Uh, excuse me? Do you know where the 900 wing is? Were trying to find it, but we can't." Jerry asked the nurse. The nurse looked up. She motioned her hands.

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked. She pointed to her throat and motioned that she couldn't talk.

"Well can you please tell us where the 900 wing is?" Kim asked, impatiently. The nurse pointed at the door she walked out of. Kim and Jerry ran through the door, not stopping to say thank you.

"915, 917, 919, 9…" Kim called to Jerry, who was a couple feet behind her. Just then she ran into a stretcher.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kim said. The man pushing the stretcher nodded his head. He was wearing a doctor mask, hat, and gown. So he must have been a surgeon. The patient in the stretcher wasn't moving so he/she must have been unconscious. The man walked on, pushing the stretcher, obviously in a hurry.

"Here it is." Jerry said helping Kim up.

"Well…" Kim asked, walking in the room.

The bed was empty.

"We missed him!" Kim screamed, so loud that unconscious patients in the 100 wing would have heard. A doctor ran in a moment later.

"What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong? Is somebody hurt?" The doctor asked walking up to Kim and started checking her arms.

"I'm fine!" Kim said.

"Where's Jack?" Kim said, calming herself.

"Who?" the doctor asked.

"The patient in this bed. The nurse in the main lobby said he was here." Jerry said to the doctor.

"I'm sorry. This room in inhabited by an unknown male. Please come with me to the lobby. We will help you find who you are looking for." The doctor said, walking out the door, motioning them to follow.

"Come on Kim, he's not here." Jerry told her.

"Yes he is. Look at the clipboard." Kim told him. Jerry looked at the clipboard hanging on the bed. It said,

Patient: Unknown

Birth date: Unknown

Gender: Male

Family: Unknown

Phone Number: Unknown

Emergency Contact: Unknown

What Is Wrong With Them: Lft Lg- Brkn, Cncsn, Rbs-3-Brkn

Comments: Found in cave in woods, brought by young male, male had dark brown hair, and brown hair.

"So maybe it's him, maybe it's not. So?" Jerry asked.

"He was brought by a young male, dark brown hair and eyes, remind you of anyone?" Kim asked Jerry. He thought about it for awhile. Then, suddenly screamed,

"Jesse!"

"And does a certain person look like a certain person in a certain outfit? A certain person we ran into earlier?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That doctor, ugh he was right there, we could have taken him, two to one!" Jerry screamed feeling stupid.

"And you want to the patient was in that stretcher?" Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"Jack! Uggg, were sooooooo stupid! I can't believe we didn't recognize them!" Jerry screamed.

"Jerry, shush!" Kim whispered covering his mouth.

"Let's ask the nurse in the front, Jesse had to of given a place where he lives. Or something to help us find out where he lives." Kim let go of his mouth, and walked out of the room, Jerry following.

Jerry POV

"Did the person that brought the patient were looking for say his name or where he lives, to contact him?" I asked the nurse.

"Let's see, he said his name was Jesse, and he said he owns a house on a Lake Washington Street, the first house on the left. Do you know him?" She asked. I nodded.

"Come on Jerry." Kim said grabbing my arm and walking out of the hospital.

"Let's go to Jesse's house." She said running down the road, towards Lake Washington Street. Wouldn't you think she would have thought of this as a trap? She didn't, and at the time, I didn't either. I just ran after her.


	13. Author's Announcement

**Reviews for Chapters officially closed.**

**No chapter, today. Chapter 12 will be updated on September 20. Chapter 13 will be updated on October 20. Chapter 14, (the final chapter) on Christmas. I know, I know, it's a long way away, but I'm making the chapters super long and with more detail. And I can't write often because I'm in advanced classes for school, and I have a lot of homework, and I have to practice for band, and chorus. And I have soccer practices on Tuesday and Thursday, and I have games on Saturday. My life is hard and I can't write chapters during the week. Only on weekdays. I just barely got to squeeze this information chapter in. I did extra help during school this morning, and I did most of my homework during school, because I excel at math and I finished so early so I had a whole period to do that work. So this is going to be the last chapter till September 20. Sorry about the wait, I know it's going to kill some of you, maybe all of you, but I promise to get it done and serve all of you the awesome chapters you deserve. **

**Sincerely, Kaitlyn**

**P.S. I thought it was time you knew my name.**

**P.P.S. Would any of you like to be Pen Pals? Not real ones. Just like, email, or FaceBook, or messaging on here. If you would like to be pen pals, says a name you want me to call you, and how you want to be contacted, and either private message me, or review me, I will have a pen pal for both my The Kidnapping, and Where's Jack? Stories. I will raffle all the people from both separately. I will let you know of the results when I make my next chapter on when? September 20, right, good job. You can enter the raffle on both stories, if you are reading one of my stories and you don't know the other one, that is your fault, you can ask someone else. Thanks can't wait for a pen pal.**


	14. Good Luck Jack

**I'm excited, very excited. I'm now going to choose my pen pal. I am doing a raffle. Everyone that said they wanted to be a pen pal has one entry. I just picked up the winning ticket. And the winner is…**

**Songfic Later in Chapter to the Song Bestfriend by Auburn**

Jack POV

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, sitting up. I just then realized how much my body hurt. My side, my leg, my head.

"Welcome back." Said a voice. I looked up and saw…

"Jesse."

"That's right. Now can I ask you a question?" Jesse asked.

"No." I said, well, who would.

"Do you want to go home?" I was shocked.

"Wh-at?" I stuttered.

"I will let you go home. But, that will include a little betrayal on your part." Jesse said. I obliged.

"What do you want?"

"The thing I have wanted most since your dojo beat mine. Revenge!"

"What kind of revenge?" I asked, trying my best to keep my voice steady. I was scared of where this was going.

"If one of my students becomes a black belt, they can fight everyone from another dojo. He or she has to beat every single person in the dojo. Including the sensei. If he or she does, that dojo is forced to close." Jesse said. I completely understand what he is talking about.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because, I can hurt you." Jesse said. Am I supposed to be threatened?

"So?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"What about, oh, I don't know, a certain friend of yours? A certain one that you have a crush on?" Jesse said.

"I don't like Kim!" I screamed.

"Who said anything about Kim?" He asked. I blushed.

"Forget the question. Now are you in?" Jesse asks. I sigh.

"What do I have to do?"

Kim POV

"How did you find Jack? Where is he? Is he okay?" These questions were pounded on me when we picked Eddie and Milton up, and started running to Jesse's house.

_Thought of this is killing me. It's been on my mind._

"Two words, shut, up." Jerry said.

'Thank you Jerry.' I thought.

_Can't believe it's been right here after all this time._

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Milton panted.

'You need to work out.' I thought, as I told the story of what happened at the hospital.

_And even thought I love you, I can't seem to find someone who cares the way you do._

"So we are just going to go fight Jesse, without a plan?" I stopped.

'How could I forget to make a plan?' I mentally screamed at myself.

_You know I love the way we're always been nothing more than friends._

"Well, we will play it by ear." I said continuing to run. Before I knew it we were at Jesse's house. We walked up to the back door. Then I heard a noise.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" I whispered. They listened.

"Yeah." They said. We turned around. I big park was behind the house.

_So why do I give the man the stand up?_

"Should we go there?" Eddie asked. I nodded, and started walking up. Suddenly, I was hit by something. I barely had time to breathe before I realized that Eddie, Milton, Jerry and I were tied up, to the top of a, 10, 15 foot tree. Every part of my body was tied up, including my mouth. Frank, I realized, from the Black Dragon dojo, was standing on the branch in front of us.

_Thought I was over this, but once again I'm comparing you to him._

"You're just in time for the main event." He whispered. We starred daggers at him, but then I realized that an announcer was standing in the middle of the park.

_And I find that there's no you in him that matters._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to witness a student from the Black Dragon dojo go from his yellow belt, to his black belt. I would like to welcome you, Jack Anderson!"

_Boy even though you're my best friend,_

'Jack!' I tried to scream, as he walked out into the circle, drawn into the grass. But I couldn't because on the gag.

_I can't help it whenever I compare you to him._

'What are you doing?' I tried to say. But then I understood perfectly. I had read up on the karate rules. I a student from another dojo, get's all of his black belts in one day, he can challenge another dojo to try and get rid of them. I finally understood what Jesse had wanted. Why he had kidnapped Jack, why he was doing all of this. But I still couldn't think of why Jack had to agree something like this.

_It's like I always do this, with every single man._

'Jesse has to be holding someone he cares about. His mom maybe.

Then I focused on Jack. He had started his first belt. His hands were tied behind his back. His legs around his ankles and knees were also tied.

_And I hate that I can't find someone who's worth my time._

'Come on Jack, you can't do this.' I thought. The timer was down to thirty seconds. He just needed to get the ropes off his wrists. With 7 seconds to spare he did it. He stood up and the announcer went over to him, and gave him his orange belt. Jack looked down at it. He took off his yellow belt and put it on. He walked over to the bench, and put water on his wrists, ankles and knees. I could faintly see burns.

_Just like my best friend._

'Ow, Jack.' I thought sympathy. I looked over to Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. They looked back and I could tell that they understood why he was doing this too. I looked back to Jack.

_And I know you hear me say this all the time._

'So close, but yet, so far.' I thought. Jack had stood up and began to start for his next belt. He climbed a pole up to the top, where a tightrope stood before him. Two buckets full of water was sitting on the platform. He picked it up, and started walking across the tightrope. Then my heart stopped.

_I don't do relationships cause I'm on my grind._

Jack had fallen off the rope. I tried to scream, but the gag held it in.

_But see your part of this._

Jack was on the ground, slowly he got up. He looked over to Jesse, holding his arm. Jesse nodded, and he walked back over to the pole, still holding his arm. He climbed the pole, carrying the buckets.

_Because I just can't find someone that knows me like you do._

When Jack got to the top of the pole, he again started walking across the tightrope. How he was still holding his arm, and managing the buckets I had no idea.

_Always brought out the good in me._

Jack was about halfway to the other side when he fell again. But he didn't fall. He was still holding onto the rope. The pole holding the buckets was perched in his mouth.

_Don't know just what you see,_

Jack climbed back onto to the rope and finished the last half. He jumped down from the pole and walked over to the announcer. Jack received his blue belt, and he put it on. Discarding the yellow belt he got just minutes ago.

_Whatever it is, no other guy has even tried_

I looked back at Jerry; he was surprised at how well Jack was doing. In other words, he was tearing up.

_Remember when you left one day, and turned around to say,_

I turned my head to look at Eddie, he was doing good, not crying, being a big guy.

_You're my Bestfriend._

Milton on the other hand, had an expression like, 'I will never be able to get my black belt.'

_And right there you made me cry. Ohh, yeah._

Me, I was scared. I knew what the final challenge was to get the black belt.

'Good luck Jack.' I thought.

_Even though you're my Bestfriend,_

I turned back to the circle. Jack was just getting started on his next challenge.

_I can't help it whenever I compare you to him._

Jack was again tied up. But this time, he had to climb the lamp post in the park. There was no time because most people gave up before the first five minutes.

_It's like I always do this._

Jack was just starting to get off the ground. His back was still to me, and he was doing the same way I would do, if I were getting my black belt this way; backwards.

_With every single man,_

He was about half way up, and then he fell.

'This will be hard.' I thought smirking; completely forgetting that Jack was forced to do this.

_And I hate that I can't find someone who's worth my time._

Jack got back up and started again. He finally made it to the top. He jumped down and was untied.

_Just like my best friend._

Jesse walked over and Jack lifted up his hand. Jesse looked at it. I could see a piece of metal lodged in his hand.

_I'm trying to let you know,_

Jesse ripped it out. Jack screamed and clutched his hand, sinking to the ground.

_A part of me just can't let me go._

Jesse yelled at Jack to get back up. Jack did so, and wrapped his purple belt around his bleeding hand.

_Never had a friend,_

'Ow Jack, that's gotta hurt.' I thought. But Jack just went back into the ring, and started his next belt.

_Who might have been,_

I turned around because Frank said, "I'll be right back, don't even think about moving." I watched where he went for so long, that I totally missed what Jack did. He was lying on the ground, holding a pig in a tutu, breathing heavily.

_With you it's so different._

Frank walked over to Jack, and traded Jack the pig for his green belt. Jack got up, and shakily walked over to the bench. He lyed down on it, and began talking to Jesse in a voice so soft, I couldn't hear them.

_And I don't know what you did._

Jesse leaned down and said something. Jack's eyes got wide, and he looked around the park. He tried to sit up, but he just crumpled in pain.

_But I know that whatever it is,_

Jack asked something, and Jesse answered. He sighed.

'What are they talking about?'

_I'm so grateful for you,_

Jack stood up. He half walked, half crawled to the ring.

'Why is he doing this?'

_I'm so grateful for you._

He stood up, and balanced himself. Frank walked into eh ring. They have to fight.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

The announcer said the rules about no maiming, and how to get the other person out. They started to fight. Jack was doing well. He actually flipped Frank, but then, Frank got up, and took a knife out of his belt, and kept on fighting Jack.

_Oh, yeah._

Jack was kicking and punching. But every time, Frank gave him a little cut. And after and while, Frank got a good shot, and aimed for his head. Jack fell, blood gushing everywhere. Jack held his hand to his head.

_Oh, yeah._

At one last attempt, Jack slid his foot, and tripped Frank. He got up, and Frank fell, the knife, lodged into Frank's foot. Jack had one his brown belt. Jack fell to the ground, still holding his head. The announcer came over and gave him the belt.

_Yeah, yeah._

'How does he not care that Jack is bleeding!' I tried to scream. I need to break free.

_Even though the thing I told you,_

I got my feet ropes undone, and I started working at my wrists. I got it off and pulled out my gag, and jumped out of the tree.

_Whoa, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

"Jack!"

Jack POV

Last one. I am going to get my black belt, after I beat Jesse. This was not the way I expected it. Jesse came up from behind me.

"In this next round, I'm not going easy on you. You have to win fair and square. And you better, win." We walk into the ring. For my death certificate, I want to let you know exactly how I died. I have a broken leg, concussion, broken ribs, my arm hurts, probably broken, there is a hole in my hand, and my head is really bloody, and scrapped badly. Slower and slower the pain seemed to disinigrate, but when I saw a drip of blood glide down my cheek, I knew I couldn't feel the pain, but, it was still there. The guy in charge stepped into the ring. He repeated the same rules.

No maiming.

To get to the end of the round, both have to stay in for 2 minutes.

To get the other person out, they have to step out of the circle, or be on the ground for more than 5 seconds, without the other person pinning them.

Good Luck!

The guy blew the whistle and I started fighting.

'In this next round, I'm not going easy on you. You have to win fair and square. And you better, win.' Jesse's words ran through my head again and again. He's not going easy on me. I found out that he was holding Kim and the guys, and if I didn't fight and win, he would hurt them.

Then, I concentrated on my fighting. Kick, kick, punch, punch.

Then I heard a familiar voice, calling my name. An all too familiar voice. I turned around and saw…

"Kim!" I screamed, and started to run towards her. Jesse caught me from behind and threw me to the floor.

"Well, get them!" Jesse screamed to his students, as Milton, Jerry, and Eddie fell from the tree also.

Jesse picked me up. And set me on my feet, abruptly. He grabbed my arm and walked over to where Frank sat on the floor.

He had gotten the knife out of his foot, and wrapped his belt around the hole. Jesse leaned down and picked up the knife.

"Fight!" He screamed at me.

"Never." I said, as he jabbed the knife into the arm that he was holding onto. I winced and tried to sit down, but Jesse pulled me back up.

"Fight!" He said again, a little more demanding.

"No." I managed. He jabbed the knife back down into my arm, a little higher than before. I this time stopped fighting against Jesse. He dragged me out to the ring, and threw me down. I lyed on the floor, not moving. My breathing was heavy and was the only thing I could here. Jesse put his face into view.

"That is what you get for…" He didn't have time to finish. I could see red and blue blinking lights. Jesse picked me up and carried me far off into the distance. He set me on the ground and went where we came. I could hear screams, and soon enough, the sirens quieted, and the lights were gone.

**The winner is… iloveLEOHOWARD! Good job, and for all of you who didn't win, I'm sorry, but keep reading. : )**


	15. I Love You

**Another Song-Fic. Confident on this one. Wish me luck!**

Song: If I Die Young, by The Band Perry

Back to Chapter 1

Kim POV

_If I die Young, Bury me in satin,_

"Jack!" I screamed for about the hundredth time in the last minute.

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses,_

"Jack!" I screamed again. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were screaming too. I looked over at them.

_Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

"Jack, if you hear me, scream!" Eddie called.

"Eddie, Jack was in pretty bad shape. Remember Jesse with the knife? That's gotta hurt. He probably can't call out." Jerry said.

_Send me away with the words of a love song,_

"Jack!" I screamed louder. They all starred at me. I blinked back my tears.

"Kim, It's okay, we're gonna find him. I promise." I didn't want to tell them that they shouldn't.

_Uh oh, uh oh._

"_Jack!" Eddie screamed. I looked over to where he was pointing for half a second. Then I was off. As soon as I got to Jack, I went for his face._

_Lord make me a rainbow,_

"Jack, it's okay, we're here. We're here to help you. You're going to be fine." I could hear my voice quavering and I hoped he didn't notice.

_I'll shine down on my mother,_

"Jack, if you can hear me, do something. Move, open your eyes, make a sound!" Jerry said. Jack didn't answer at first. But then he groaned.

_She'll know I'm safe when I'm down with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

'He's alive.' I thought.

'Let's just hope we can keep him alive for just a little longer. Till we get him to the hospital.' The ambulance was in the parking lot. The police were arresting Jesse and his minions.

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

"Jack, were gonna take you home, okay? So we have to pick you up, and were going to try not to hurt you." Eddie said. We all lifted on three.

'Jack's pretty light.' I thought. Well, considering he probably hasn't eaten in a couple of days.

_Ain't even grey but she buries her baby,_

Jack whined.

"I know, Jack, it's going to hurt. But we're going to make you feel better, alright?" Milton said, soothingly. I looked to Jack for the last time and continued walking.

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. My hair was a mess in the rain and wind. But I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Jack to the hospital alive, and keep him that way.

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

When I looked back over to Jack, his eyes were still closed.

_If I die young, bury me in satin,_

'Stay alive Jack, stay alive.' I thought.

_Lay me down, on a bed of roses,_

When we got to the parking lot with Jack, a couple of doctors came running out of the ambulance and took Jack. They put him on a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance. We all tried to get in too, but then a police officer said only family.

_Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

We lied and said that we were his siblings. We all got in the ambulance with Jack and the paramedic.

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

The paramedic asked a whole bunch of questions including, "What's going on?", "What happened to him?", "Who were the people in the park?" and many others.

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

All I focused on was Jack. I held onto his hand for dear life.

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

When the ambulance stopped, doctors came running from the hospital and took Jack into the building.

_And I'll be wearing white,_

They wheeled him into a room and started healing him.

_When I come into your kingdom,_

It all went so fast that I missed what had happened for the most part.

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've_

When I could finally catch my breath, all the doctors had gone, and it was just me and Jack in the room.

_Known the lovin' of a man,_

I ran over to him, and stoked his damp and dirty hair.

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a_

He had at least a couple broken ribs, a broken leg, arm, concussion, cuts all over, metal poisoning, broken ankle, and two stab marks in the arm.

_Boy here's a town says he'll love me forever,_

But to me, he looked more beautiful than ever.

_Who could've thought forever could be severed,_

"Kim?" Said a weak voice. I looked over to the door and saw no one.

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

Then I looked at Jack. His eyes were open.

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

"Jack." I said, hoping I wasn't hallucinating.

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls,_

He turned over and groaned at the pain. I took hold of him and placed him back into the position he was in before.

_What I never did is done,_

"Are you okay?" I asked dumbly. Oh course he's not okay.

_A penny for my thought, oh no,_

"No…" He said weakly.

_I'll sell them for a dollar,_

'Knew it…' I thought.

_There worth so much more after I'm a goner,_

"Cause your crying." He said. I looked at him.

_And then you'll hear the words that I've been singin',_

"Why wouldn't I cry? You've been on the verge of dying, you're totally hurt, and I just found you, after being kidnapped." I said, as a matter of fact, all those things were true.

_Funny when you're dead how people how people start listenin',_

"Nobody's worth your tears…" He paused.

_If I die Young, Bury me in satin,_

"… and the ones that are won't make you cry." He said the sweetest thing in the world. But it still made no sense.

_Lay me down, on a bed of roses,_

"Jack…" I started.

_Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

"You are worth my tears."

_Send me away with the words of a love song,_

"Then stop crying…" I kissed him. A full kiss, not one of the cutie kisses. A real one.

_Uh oh, the ballad of a dove,_

"I love you." He said, and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Go with peace and love,_

"I love you too, Jack."

_Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket,_

"I didn't hear any of that." A voice came from the door.

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh,_

I looked up and saw Jerry.

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

"You better not have." I playfully teased.

_Well, I've had, just enough time,_

"I didn't…" He said.

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls,_

"Oh shut up!" I said, and I smiled. My first real smile in a long time.


	16. Why Did You Have to Leave?

**Yes this is Lauren. My sister is sick and couldn't write this chapter. I knew she would hate me if I didn't use correct spelling, capitalization, punctuation, and grammar. So I decided to write nicely. She couldn't write this chapter because she is REALLY sick and she asked if I could write it. But she's getting better. She told me to write this in the author's note, "I'm really sorry, I can't help being sick. If I could, then I wouldn't be sick. Right?" Here's the chapter, wish me luck. I studied the previous chapters and decided the best way to end this. Hope she will forgive me…**

Kim POV

The doctor had escorted me out of the room a few minutes ago. I was now sitting with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy, who showed up when I came out. He was still trying to get the answer out of us about what had happened. He didn't know about Jack being kidnapped.

We simply told him that Jack and his mom went on vacation and Jack got hit by a car. Jack's mom, was here earlier and then she went home. Total lie, I know. Rudy saw right through it too.

But we were not going to tell him what happened. He'll kill Jack, us, himself, and the re-kill all of us beyond the grave.

"Are you Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy?" A doctor asked, walking up to us. We nodded our heads.

"Well, I thought you should know what's wrong with… Jack." When he saw our faces, he laughed.

"Oh no, it's not bad." We all calmed down.

"So, what's up with him?" Jerry asked.

"He has a few broken bones. Some ribs too. Major concussion, lead poisoning, and his head is badly damaged. There is also the problem about the stabs in his arm…"

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"But, we were able to treat most of his injuries. Bones are set, and stitches were placed in his head and on his arm."

"What about the lead poisoning?" Milton asked.

"Oh, that's not too bad. It's probably the least infected thing on his body." The doctor said.

"No need to worry."

"That's good. But will he be okay?" Rudy asked.

"And when can we see him?" I asked.

"He'll be fine young man. But, about you seeing him…" Just then, a nurse came running by, pulling the doctor away.

"What's happening?" I yelled, running after the doctor. As we all got to the door, Jack was being wheeled out of his room. He was fidgeting madly, and he had a breathing mask on his face.

"What's going on? Jack!" I screamed trying to run after him. A nurse pulled me back.

"Let me go! Let me go! Jack!" I screamed, tears running in my eyes. The nurse pulled me back to the wall. I slid down it and cried against Rudy who sat down next to me. He pulled me into a hug and I cried until my eyes were dry.

I fell asleep right there on the floor, with my head on Rudy surrounded by my friends, minus one.

"Kim, come on wake up." Rudy said. He shook my shoulder but I couldn't move. I was so tired. Rudy sighed and he picked me up. He carried my over to the chairs and set me down, positioning himself so I could use him as a pillow.

When I woke up again, all five of us were positioned so we were all lying on each other. I enjoyed the moment, so I tried to fall asleep again. But I heard someone cough from in front of me. I opened my eyes again, to see the doctor standing in front of us, looking at our bundle. I shook my friends awake.

"Um, I hate to tell you this. He's dying." The doctor said, with a face so believable, that I almost considered it.

"What?" Rudy asked, getting up from Eddie's lap.

"He can't survive. The lead poisoning in his hand was a lot more severe than we thought."

"But… how?" Milton asked.

"I'm terribly sorry. He's awake now, if you would like to see him." The doctor said, motioning to the hall behind him. We all got up, not knowing what else to do. I was shocked, and I could tell the rest were too. The doctor stopped in front of a closed door.

"Again, I'm really sorry." He said, motioning to the door. When no one made a move to open it, he reached out to the knob and turned it.

Inside, Jack was lying on a bed. He looked bad. His face was pale, he had casts all over, stitches, and a cloth on his hand. A tube went into his nose to help him breathe.

I walked over in a daze, and sat down on the closest chair. Rudy next to me, and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton on the other side.

"K..Ki…Kim" Jack asked, opening his eyes faintly.

"Jack, please, don't leave me." I said, tears dripping down my face. I held the hand that was not bandaged. He squeezed it.

"Hurts…" He said.

"I know, just… don't give up, don't give in..."

"Kim?" He said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"Prove it, shout it to the world. Let them know you're going to be fine." I said wiping another tear.

"I love you." He whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because you are my world." He said, and closed his eyes.

"Jack?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Jack!" I screamed

"Please, don't leave me!" He still didn't answer

"Jack!" I shouted. I cried, and held his hand for dear life. Rudy put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll leave you alone for a few minutes." He said, He was acting tough, but I could tell he was about ready to break down.

Him, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton walked out of the room. I looked up to Jack. His face, so vulnerable. So weak.

"I'm gonna miss you…" I said. I stood up from the chair and sat down on the bed. I lyed down right next to him.

"Why'd you have to go?" I whispered. I cried on his limp shoulder, still holding his pale hand. I fell asleep like that. I didn't wake up until I felt Jerry shake my shoulder. I looked up at him. His face even looked red from crying.

"His mom… she's here." He choked back a sob. I looked from him to Jack, who hadn't moved.

"Come on." Jerry said. He grabbed the hand that wasn't clutching Jack's hand. Jerry tried to pull me to the door. But I pulled back.

"Kim, I know you want to stay, but come on." I nodded, and shook both Jerry's and Jack's hands off me. I walked back to Jack and gave him one last kiss.

"Ready…" I whispered to Jerry as I walked out the door. On our way we saw Jack's mom. She walked past us, and didn't say a word, or even look up.

I walked into the lobby and sat next to Rudy who was reading a magazine. But I could tell he wasn't focused on it.

Eddie was messing with his shirt collar, and Milton starred at a poster on the other side of the wall. Jerry sat down next to me.

"Kim, I know you're sad. But, you can't live your life like this. I know you can't forget the past. But all you can do is live from it. Live in the moment. Look towards the future." I looked to him, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jerry…" I whispered to him. I felt him give a slight nod.

Time Skip

"This is the song that Jack asked to be played at his funeral. He said it as a joke, but this is what he said." Jack mom said from the podium.

The song, Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan played through the speakers of the funeral home.

Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, I and sat on one side of the front row. The other side contained Jack's grandparents, and little cousins.

I picked at my frilly pink dress. I wore it at my sister's wedding. I was the flower girl, and it still fits me. But in other words, I hated it.

When the song ended, Jack's mom went back up to the podium. With tears in her eyes she made her speech. She talked about the good times, the not so good times. She talked about things that she used to do with him.

Then she called up her family. They made small speeches and sat back down. Jack's mom went back up.

"Would anyone like to say a word?" That's what she said. But to me, it sounded more like,

"Kim, would you please come up and say some words?" I raised my hand and Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Yes, Kim. Please." She motioned me over. I walked up to the podium and Jack's mom sat down.

"Um, well. I'm Kim Crawford. I was one of Jack's friends. We were going to date, but then… yeah. I just wanted to say, I love him. He told me he loved me too, and that was enough. I going to miss him, but I can't change that. I wish I could but… I'm sorry." I wiped my tears and stepped down from the podium.

I walked up to Mrs. Anderson and she stood up, her face concerned. I walked up to her and motioned for her to let me whisper in her ear. I said what I had to say, and backed away. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Of course." I smiled. I turned around, walking past Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy's looks. I bent down over Jack's half opened coffin. I looked down on his sweet face. So innocent, but yet, dead this young.

I leaned down and kissed him. I stood back straight and turned to walk down the steps. After just a few, I heard something that I thought I would never hear again.

"Kim?" I turned around as the crowd gasped. I saw…

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Jack!" I screamed and ran up to hug him. He jumped out of the coffin and ran to meet me. We met in a hug. I squeezed him hard.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"I don't know." He whispered in my ear.

"Jack!" The crowd screamed all running up to hug him. I was pushed away from the mob, but I didn't care, he was alive. But how, I didn't know.

I saw Jack being hugged about a million times by each relative, and a thousand more from each of his friends. I sat down in my seat, just as Jack parted from the crowd.

"So… Kim. Did you miss me?" He asked, with that sweet grin on his face.

"You know it…" I said and ran up to him. He ran to me. It seemed as if we were in slow mode.

I thought this would turn into one of those where-two-people-run-into-a-field-of-flowers-and-run-into-a-hug moments. It wasn't.

When we got close, we smacked right into each other.

"Thanks…" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh yeah, there's something I need to tell you." I said, as Jack crawled up to me.

"What's that?" He asked, pushing himself next to me. I started as if to say something sweet, but it made a turn for better or for worse.

"Next time you decide to die, at least leave a freaking note!" I screamed and playfully hit his head.

"Ow." He said, looking up at me.

"But that's why I love you." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"That I don't leave notes?"

'Oh Jack.'

**Sooooooo… how was it? Okay? Confused? Horrible? I tried. Anyway, Merry Christmas!**


	17. Possible Sequel!

**I'm thinking about making a sequel. Plain as that. I have an idea, might not be a good one, but still… an idea. I made a poll and it's on my profile, for those of you who don't know how to do that. So I told you to go to my profile and vote if you want a sequel for this story.**


End file.
